UnbearableLove
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: What happens one day when Claire is not the same as who she was? What will go wrong when She turns up at Eve's wedding after they all thing she's dead? What will happen when Claire passes out and no one knows why... bit of Crap Summary but please read :


Chapter 1:

Claire's POV:

Myrnin stood over me, looking at me, his eyes had gone from crimson red, back to a deep blue and I honestly noticed no chance at all, but I remembered how he'd lunged for me and then I'd slipped into unconsciousness.

He now looked paler then he already was and he had wrinkles on his forehead. "I'm sorry Claire, so sorry…" I didn't realise what had happened until I felt a burning thirst running through my throat. I realised that something was immediately up.

"I stopped claire. You're Okay." He now looked sad and she noticed one single Tear drop shed from his left eye.

"Define Okay," I managed to choke out the words under the burning. He noticed I was in pain and used his vampire speed to run over to the fridge, I couldn't think of nothing else apart from the blood.

After I'd drank it and _snarled _I'd curled up into a ball and Gasped.

"No." My voice sounded weak and shaky, because I was holding back what seemed like a flood of tears. What would Her parent's Say? Michael? Eve? What would Shane Say. He'd taken ages to get used to Michael as one, but he wouldn't be able to take this, his own girlfriend… It would hit him like a thousand bullets in the chest. "No," I sighed again, this time not being able to stop the tears.

"Claire-" Myrnin tried to speak but I flipped him off, not exactly wise. He looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," He finally whispered, I shook my head, then picked up my school bag and left. It was night time anyway- I was okay until morning.

I stepped out into the Alleyway, and braced myself against the wall for a few seconds. Then the thought struck me- I couldn't go back, Shane would hate me, Michael would be angry that I didn't even call when I sensed trouble and Eve- Well eve would be devastated- what a feeling to have to have before she got married in 3 days. I decided to go back to the collage dorm for a few days, then I'd show up after a couple of days. I felt more tears slipping down my face. But I furiously wiped them and laid down where I was, slipping into a sleep…

Shane's POV

I sat on the sofa and stared at the blank screen, fiddling with the remote. Michael came in and looked at me, then sat beside me.

"shane, she'll be at her parent's house, Relax. She'll come back Tommorow morning." I didn't say anything, but nodded in silent thanks. It was probably true, but it wasn't like Claire to stay at her parent's without telling me. I'd give anything to be sat here kissing her right now, This thought led me to deeper thought… Laid on the bed with her. I quickly turned my attention away from the thought and stumbled up to me room where I fell into the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up, rolled over and groaned at the pain of not having claire by my side, It was nice knowing that I had A girlfriend who liked me for who I was. She also wasn't a bloodsucking leech- which was a plus. I let a few hours pass and Claire still didn't come back. I kept my feelings bottled up until dinner. Michael Sat next to Eve and I sat next to the empty chair where claire should be sat.

"what's for dinner then?" Michael asked- the fact that Claire was missing didn't seem to bother him.

"Um…" Eve sounded sad. "Tacos- they won't be as good as Claire's obviously."

"guys. Claire's missing. I swear she is, This isn't at all like her. She'd have come back to make her Tacos at least," I moaned at them and michael nodded thoughtfully. "I know shane. She would be at least shopping with eve for wedding dresses." He stopped at smiled at Eve for a moment then kissed her quickly on the lips.

"what are we going to do then?"

"I'll call Hannah Moses. Then Amelie." I nodded and let Michael make his Calls. He came back a moment later. By the look on his face I knew it wasn't good. A churning feeling in the pit of my stomach started. I knew something was wrong.

"how is it?" I didn't even know why I was asking, I knew the answer, I saw a tear slip down Michael's face, but realised that I'd have many more.

"Hannah hasn't heard anything at all from her. Neither has Amelia, she said she hasn't felt her presence. Or anything which Means…"

I sat silently staring into space, everything had gone wrong. I was going to propose shortly after eve and Michael got Married But now… Claire's Dead. At least that was what we all thought and I never doubted Amelie. I felt sick, way beyond eating, so I left my plate and ran upstairs, just hoping that Claire would be leaning over me Tomorrow Morning… My Claire.

Chapter 2

Claire's POV;

I woke up thirsty, outside Myrnin's lab. I wasn't ready to go and face him yet. I didn't think I ever would be, He ruined my life. I wouldn't go to Amelie either- or the glass house. My life sucked. I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my throat. It was dry and I knew what I needed… I just wasn't ready to face it yet. I stood up slowly and wiped the dirt off my jeans.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I took in a deep, Shaky breath and tried to pull myself together, but I missed Shane's Warm breathing against my neck. I missed spending the night snuggled to him. I wondered what he was doing now, probably going crazy. But the wedding is Tommorow and I'll have to reveal myself. I took out my phone and dialled mum's number, then drew in another breath.

"Hello?"

"Mum, It's claire."

"Claire! We miss you."

"I know," I sighed.

"Can't wait until you come to Dallas, your dad's getting better."

"Mum, I really have to go, I just want to know if I can use the house tomorrow, my dress for Eve's wedding is there and I need to get ready anyway."

"Why don't you go back to the glass house?"

"I can't explain it mum, just please say yes, I really have to go." The burning in my throat was now more severe, I smelt human blood other than my own and tried to take a deep breath. I managed- but wanted to badly rip my stomach out to drink it. I didn't know why it was that particular place in my body.

"Yes. The keys in the mat. Ring me soon. Love you baby girl," I sighed impatiently.

"Thanks. Love you too, bye." I hung up, then picked up my bag and walked down to the blood bank. Thankfully, it was raining, but I still put my coat over my head to stop anyone seeing me. I walked past the Coffee shop and noticed Shane talking to Oliver. That was not right. Then with A sick moment of Realising that he was desperately trying to find me, I carried on walking as he steeped out of the shop. His face was Tear strained, he really did miss me.

I finally stepped into the blood bank, took a few bottles and shoved them into the bottom of my bag. I kept one and drank it down slowly, then smacked my lips together and closed my eyes. I was full- but the burning wouldn't go away. I simply ignored it and risked sitting in the lectures for 2 classes. Then I hastily ran, using my new speed, to my parent's house, opened the door and let myself fall against the bed. I hated this. And I hated what Myrnin had done to me. I let myself fall asleep.

I woke up early, looking over at my alarm clock, then sighed and rolled out of bed. I was thirsty- but put it aside. I really did not want to do this. I Reached into the wardrobe and grabbed the black floral, strapless dress I'd chosen with eve. She didn't buy hers at the time so I had no clue what she'd be wearing. I stripped down my Trousers, pulled off my top and stepped into the dress, pulling it up slowly and gawping at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing, but was having serious thought about going to the wedding. I ran down stairs, took a beaker out and began sipping it slowly- there was no time to warm it up, because I only had half an hour until eve would be walking down the Isle. I chucked the bottle in the bin and ran back upstairs, then began experimenting with different shades of foundation. I finally found the right one and began. I still looked pale, just a bit better though. I looked amazing with make-up and It felt good to be wearing non gothic make-up for the first time in years. I used to love it when I was 12, but I guess I grew out of that stage. I now admired myself one last time and walked downstairs, peering out of the window before I opened the door. The Chapel was just down the road. I could already see floods of people waiting outside. So I hastily Grabbed my dark coat, dark clover, dark hat, and sprinted down to the Chapel, I stood in the shade, keeping my dark things on, I was planning on removing them at the party later, I didn't want to frighten Eve yet. I felt sick inside, hearing the tiny heart beat again. But I bravely held back tears and walked in as the doors opened. I took a seat on the middle row. When everyone was seated, The doors opened and Michael walked in slowly, clinging onto shane's arm's. I looked down and closed my eyes, letting tears fall. It seemed like ages, but finally michael was there, shane stood aside, watching as eve came down the isle, she was georgeous, and to my surprise, dressed in a lovely white dress. _I should be holding her hand now, _I thought to myself, but quickly put the thoughts at bay when she walked down and her own and gripped onto Michael hand, I saw them looking into each others eyes. Michael, shane and Eve were there, and I was missing. I felt my heart shatter into two, I missed Shane the most, missed his warmth. More warm tears slipped down my face. _I wanted this to be us. _I looked down at the Cladah ring- it wasn't silver so it didn't burn. Then I looked up at Eve and Michael, saying their wedding vows. They pulled each other in for a kiss. Everybody clapped and cheered. I blinked back my tears and joined in. Then followed them to the after party.

Shane's POV:

I'm trying to stay strong for Eve and michael, but I'm really losing it. Claire's missing, she should be here, I wanted it to be us. But now she's dead. Wow. That sucks. Eve and Micheal are now dancing in each other's arms, I think I'll go to the rest room.

Claire's POV;

I walked into a small room, separated by everyone by a curtain, and stripped off my disguise. I stood in my dress and sat weeping. I really wasn't ready to do this.

"Have you looked in a mirror yet Eve glass?" I heard Michael say. I tensed. The mirror was right by me.

"I will though," Eve replied, nodding her head thoughtfully. She walked over to the mirror, I buried my head in my hands and gave her time to admire herself. Michael was dancing with Shane. Wow.

"Wow… I look… Wow," Eve murmured, in a daze, I drew in a breath and stood up.

"Eve." she looked around nervously.

"who is it? Who's there…"

"Eve. Shush. It's me." eve turned around, blinked and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Claire! Claire you're not … Dead!" she whispered feircly. I nodded and hugged her back. She hadn't noticed yet thank god, thank god I'd wore make-up.


End file.
